yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Farm Of The Life
Farm Of The Life was a series created by Vanalker. The title comes from Farm of the Dead, replacing Dead with Life and making all words begin with capitals. The series began on July 11, 2011 and ended on July 19, 2011. List of Parts * Part 1 - 1 minute and 34 seconds * Part 2 - 3 minutes and 21 seconds * Part ½ - 28 seconds * Part 3 - 1 minute and 52 seconds * Part 4 - 2 minutes and 29 seconds * Part 5 - Cancelled (Although there are clips for that part) Map changes/other mistakes Because Vanalker just recorded the scenes, some mistakes were done or seen. While making the movies, the lines got some spelling mistakes. Here you can find all currently documented map changes/misc./spelling mistakes. Most parts * Several areas of the maps used in the series changes as the time goes by. * The atmosphere changes as the time goes by, therefore when Olkov enters an area, it is "evening" and when he goes out, it is "night", for example. Part 1 * Olkov has trouble to get the key to pass the boundary. Also, he throws away the tire for some reason. * A gap is just to the right of the "surfboard jeep". * The "To be continued" at the end was in "bad mood" in this episode. While hard to see, "To be continued" is actually present. Part 2 * When Olkov takes Olkov's River to his farm, the farm house itself isn't there. * Just as Olkov tries to go on the a "pillar" island, he goes so high that the savannah (Vanalker's default choice of making the maps of most of his series) can be seen along with the grassland. * As Olkov exits the river, he goes to the farm. During the time he falls down, the last clip with him being in the river ends and a new one plays. This is very hard to notice, due to the colors and view being almost the same. * After entering the farm, Olkov notices some animals. Because of the clip change, those animals skip a few frames. * When Olkov picks up the key to the room where the "Unli'mt'ed World Key" is, a right-click causes the game to trigger boxes and other stuff. * After picking up the key, as Olkov goes around, some frames are skipped for some reason. * Talking about the savannah, it is seen again when Olkov goes back to the farm house. Just as he changes direction of his view, it can be seen in the background along with a tree. * When Olkov enters his farm, the horses are happy. But when rocks block the exit and the hidden fence area, they are angry. Part 3 * Just as Part 3 starts, Olkov's view moves to the left and this causes the savannah to be seen. * The flame close to the copied Olkov Armiv can be seen even before Olkov goes to that location. * The Vanalker Studios intro building is still present. * The terrain that once hosted the "surfboard jeep" is still there. * The gate to Olkov's Hopsital is missing for some reason. * When Olkov enters his lab, it is evening. But after leaving the "new area" of the lab, it is even darker. * For some reason, Olkov opens the main lab entrance door and then the door he is supposed to open. However, this is because of his position. * Just as Olkov enters the "new" area of Olkov's Lab, a terrain elevation causes Olkov to "be in air". This one was not removed. Another such terrain elevation appears just before the hall's exit. * The line "Now we should take this way to see what's happening in there..." triggers when it should not. Part 4 * For some reason, the leader of the foxes is a cloned Olkov Armiv. This can be seen by looking at the hair. The clone also glitches halfway through his path by hitting a wall. * The ship differs in protection throughout the video: it is first completely missing. After the clip change, there IS an elevated area, but it is transparent because Vanalker forgot to change it back. * As seen by an "alien", Olkov moves after standing there. This is repeated a few times. At the same time, some staff sitting on a bench are triggered. Spelling errors Other * Incorrect usage of the word "a" (as in "a movie"). Part 1 * When Olkov wakes up in Olkov's Lab, just as he is about to go out, one of the words, "Hm", should be "Hm'm'". Part 2 * When Olkov looks at the "wood poles", he says "Why there are wood poles in here?". This text seem to be wrong, as it should be "Why are there wood poles in here?". Also, just thereafter, the line that reads as "Someone placed they in here." should say "Someone placed them in there." * When Olkov enters said farm house, the name of the farm says "okovs farm". When Olkov goes out to the entrance room, the letters were moved and a "l" was added so it became "olkovs farm". The l is there in "okovs farm", but it is hard to differ it from the o and k. * A spelling error can be found. It says "Unlimted World Key" instead of "Unlim'i'''ted World Key". Part 3 * The "new" area of Olkov's Lab's door is mentioned in the line that appears close to the lab computer. While that isn't a spelling error, "Wait, a new door has been '''build'" is. It is supposed to say Wait, a new door has been built". * The copied Olkov's line has a spelling error; his name is "Copyed Olkov Armiv". It is supposed to say "Copied Olkov Armiv". Part 4 * The line "Foxes? This dosen't mean anything" should say "Foxes? This doesn't mean anything" but it doesn't. * The last line of the main Farm Of The Life episodes is "Let's esacpe". This line contains a spelling error AND it should have been instead "Let's escape". Vanalker Productions intro recording building The building that is used in the Vanalker Productions (then Studios) intro for Part 1 and 2 is present on Part 3. It can be seen in the very first seconds. Part 3 map compared with Part 1 map Comparing the both maps will show you some differences: * The jeep along with it's surfboard statues is gone. (The "terrain change" is sti ll on the jeep's place) * The upper-right room of the lab is burning. Some walls are gone too. * There is a new area. * The two statues standing left to the door in Part 1 is absent in Part 3. Find more? Compare Part 3 with Part 1 and paste the newly discovered difference here.